This invention relates to the field of decoupling capacitors for integrated circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel and improved decoupling capacitor, and a method of formation thereof particularly adapted to be automatically inserted into printed circuit boards in conjunction with dual-in-line integrated circuits or other electronic components.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 403,408 (which is assigned to the assignee hereof, and the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference) discloses a decoupling capacitor for an integrated circuit package. The decoupling capacitor of that prior application is a thin rectangular chip of ceramic material which is metallized on opposite sides and has leads from the metallized coatings on opposite sides of the chip at two points adjacent a pair of diagonally opposed corners of the rectangularly shaped ceramic chip. The two leads are bent downwardly, and the decoupling capacitor assembly is encapsulated in a film of nonconductive material. In accordance with the teachings of that prior application, the decoupling capacitor is dimensioned so as to be received in the space between the two rows of leads extending from a conventional dual-in-line integrated circuit. The two leads from the decoupling capacitor are plugged into a printed circuit board, with these leads from the capacitor being inserted into the printed circuit through holes to which the ground power supply conductors are connected. The associated integrated circuit or other electronic component is then positioned over the capacitor and inserted into the board such that the power supply leads of the integrated circuit or other component will be positioned in the same through holes of the printed circuit board in which the two capacitor leads have been inserted.
The diagonally located leads or pins on the decoupling capacitor of application Ser. No. 403,408 have resulted in a problem when it is desired to automatically insert the decoupling capacitors into the printed circuit board. Standard auto-insertion equipment is available for inserting integrated circuit elements into the printed circuit boards. The insertion heads on standard auto-insertion equipment grasp the integrated circuit about the bent terminal pins or leads of the integrated circuit. Since there are two symmetric rows of pins on the integrated circuit element, the auto-insertion equipment can grasp the integrated circuit element symmetrically and stably for insertion. However, when insertion of the decoupling capacitor of prior application Ser. No. 403,408 is attempted with the same auto-insertion equipment, an unstable condition and misalignment results because of the fact that the decoupling capacitor, rather than having two symmetrical rows of pins, has only two pins at diagonally opposite corners of the rectangular capacitor. Because of the presence of only the two pins, the capacitor "cocks" in the insertion head with the result that misalignment occurs between the terminals of the capacitor in the corresponding holes on the printed circuit board.
Since it is extremely desirable to auto-insert the decoupling capacitors into the printed circuit boards, and since it is equally desirable to perform that auto-insertion with the same auto-insertion equipment used with the integrated circuit elements, a significant problem is encountered with the decoupling capacitor of the prior application, not from the standpoint of its electronic operability and effectiveness, but rather from the standpoint of adapting it to high volume assembly techniques.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 456,654 and U.S. application Ser. No. 551,466 of Watson being filed simultaneously herewith, (both of which are assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference) discloses several approaches to solving the above discussed problem by the incorporation of dummy or stabilizing pins or stabilizing lugs in a decoupling capacitor assembly. The present invention presents other constructions and methods for both solving the above discussed problem and forming an improved decoupling capacitor construction, particularly one in which the active pins and dummy pins or stabilizing lugs are all on the same level in the unit.